Ch. 266 - Walking With Dinosaurs
Ch. 265 - Manor Maketh Man Ch. 267 - Time to Change the Rules CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Time Drive Generator Travel to The Harmless Ones Find 12 hidden objects in The Harmlesss Ones 2. Back to the Jurassic Place 4 Dinosaur Skeleton in the Garden 3. Controlled Deployment Travel to Time Vaults Pardox Find 6 differences in Time Vaults Paradox 4. Beast from the Past Have 3 T-Res Skull in the Garden Upgrade 1 Dinosaur Skeleton to Level 2 5. Attention To Detail Return to Archaeological Dig Find 12 hidden objects in Archaeological Dig 6. Walk With Dinosaurs Travel to Clockwork Box Find 12 hidden objects in Clockwork Box 7. The Voice Log Travel to Time Machine Hangar Paradox Find 6 differences in Time Machine Hangar Paradox 8. All the Help Reurn to Panthalassa Ocean Find 12 hidden objects in Panthalassa Ocean 9. No More Moles Travel to Boulder Beach Time Loop Match 12 details in Boulder Beach Time Loop 10. Dino Kingdom Upgrade 1 T-Rex Skull to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Dinosaur Skeleton to Level 3 11. The Lost World Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 266 scenes Have 1 Sleeping Spinosaurus in the Garden 12. Complete the Dinosaur Eggs Collection Collect the Dinosaur Nest and place it in your Garden. 13. The Last Dinosaur Upgrade 1 Sleeping Spinosaurus to Level 2 Upgrade 1 T-Rex Skull to Level 3 14. Giant Reptiles Upgrade 1 Sleeping Spinosaurus to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Sleeping Spinosaurus to Level 5 15. Build the Jurassic Watering Hole Complete the Jurassic Watering Hole Wonder 16. Water for the Giants Upgrade the Jurassic Watering Hole to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Harmless Ones Earn 2 stars in The Harmless Ones! 3 Star Boulder Beach Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Boulder Beach Time Loop! 3 Star Clockwork Box Earn 3 stars in Clockwork Box! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 266 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 266 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 266 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Time Drive Generator Ch.266/S.1 - The Harmless Ones We've got a problem, Houston. One of our Time Machines have crashed in the Jurassic Period. Woo-hoo! Dinorsaurs! Can I keep one, Richard? One of the smaller ones will do. You can, Lulu. You'll be adding them to your garden anyway. But we've got work to do now. The crashed Time Machine was carrying a secret cargo - a Time Driver Generator - and we have to retrieve it. Can't we just do one more Time Jump and aviod the crash in the first place, Richard? Well, there are times when we should let certain things to proceed while making changes in the rest. Thankfully, it was an autonomous Time Machine. But on the other hand, we have to remove it from the time period. Quest:Controlled Deployment Ch.266/S.2 - Time Vaults Paradox Controlled Paradox Deployment 01. Location: Time Vaults inside the new Time Manor at Horizon Point. You sounded a lot like someone who I used to work for before. The whole *voice-recorded log* part was a perfect imitation of that chap. Are you referring to someone that I know? Nope! But he is someone who you'll know soon. Why are you running controlled Paradox deployment in the Time Manor, Quincy? To get it done with, Enrique. Much like the supervised triggering of Time Warps that we have in mind for Olympus Gardens. Richard has requested for an autonomus cargo-hauling Time Machine. He has to ship the wreckage of the crashed machine to the Time Manor. Quest:Attention To Detail Ch.58/S.1 - Archaeological Dig I'm loosening the leash on Caleb a bit. Something has to be done in return for the information that he has provided us with. Caleb and Roslyn have been alloted with one of the living quarters in our premises. But we'll still be keeping a close watch on them and their movements will be limited to the confines of their quarters. You must be wondering on what's my business at an archaeological dig site. I came to collect one of the pieces of the crashed Time Machine that Richard missed out while shipping it all off to the Time Manor. Regarding Caleb and Roslyn... We'll get back to that topic once things settle down in the current case that we are dealing with. Quest:Walk with Dinosaurs Ch.266/S.3 - Clockwork Box There is no sign of the missing cargo. But we've *found* the Clockwork Box which controls the Time Drive Generator. As I said, we've *found* the Clockwork Box. But it's in an area populated with all the wrong kind of dinosaurs. Gosh! A T-Rex! And Velociraptors! Come one, let's go and say *Hello*. Lulu! No! What was that? Those creatures! They aren't friendly to anyone. Not even to their own kind! They were nice to me, Honey! I'm still trying to process what I just saw. You patting a Velociraptor as if it's a pet Chihuahua! Seriously, how did she do that? How can anyone tame Raptors? Quest:The Voice Log Ch.266/S.4 - Time Machine Hangar Paradox Controlled Paradox Deployment 02. Location: Time Machine Hangar inside the new Time Manor at Horizon Point. Did you log the arrival of the Time Machine wreckage as well, Quincy? In the same deadpan tone, of course. As a matter of fact, I did. And it isn't as bad to hear as you make it out to be, Enrique. Okay. I'm not sure how this is going to hurt our male egos. But Lulu just patted a Velociraptor! WHAT?! That's impossible! And the closest that I came to tame something was... Hmm... maybe I should keep that story to myself. Quest:All the Help Ch.58/S.5 - Panthalassa Ocean I heard about the crash. Let me help you with the search for the Time Drive Generator. There could be a chance of the cargo hatch opening up before the Time Machine crashed. And if the last trajectory is right, the Time Machine has flown over the ocean before crashing near the river. We aren't in luck today. Despite a thorogh search, all that I came across were a couple of Plesiosaurs. And those creatures remind me of the Loch Ness Monster. Hmm... it's been a while since the last time I saw Nessie. We've done a thorough sweep of the seabed. If the Generator isn't here, then someone must've taken it. Quest:No More Moles Ch.266/S.5 - Boulder Beach Time Loop I agree with Eleanor. If the Generator was lying around somewhere, we would have found it already. And given the size of the cargo and its composition, it's not something which can stay hidden by natural reasons. Unless... unless someone made the Time Machine crash and stole its cargo. Only a handful of people knew about the Time Jump plans for this cargo. I seriously hope this doesn't turn into a case of another leak within our system. Richard has asked everyone to meet up at the Manor. We're going to find out the one who has stolen our property. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 266